The invention relates to a connection fitting for connecting underwear back straps, in particular to a girder band arranged at one end of the underwear back strap and a processing method thereof.
An existing underwear connecting part is sewn at the end parts of two back straps, the underwear connecting part comprises snap rings and a hook belt, which are mutually matched, the connecting part comprises the front surface and the back surface, the front surface is the surface being close to clothes, the back surface is the surface being close to skin of a human body, and a row or a plurality of rows of the snap rings are arranged on the front surface; as for an existing girder band, the snap rings are directly sewn on a baseband during processing, rows of sewing joins are correspondingly left on the back surface (that is the surface being close to the skin of the girder band) of the baseband, thereby affecting aesthetics of underwear; furthermore, due to the existence of the sewing joints, the sewing joint-like tightening traces can correspondingly emerge on the back of a woman wearing the underwear, thereby affecting the mood of pursuing perfection of the woman; in addition, the sewing joints are uneven and can bring discomfort to a wearer due to long-term contact and friction with the skin.